User blog:DLKnightstick/Mortal Kombat: Eradication
Main Storyline Rayden had saved the universe from its impending doom mere seconds before his own demise at the hands of Shao Kahn atop the Pyramid of Argus. The Thunder God used an ancient incantation to send a message to himself in the past. Afterwards, Rayden’s actions caused changes in the history of several kombatants. Ultimately, he allowed Shao Kahn to defeat him in Mortal Kombat, knowing that the Elder Gods would come to his aid to judge the Outworld Emperor for his merging of the realms. What Rayden did not foresee, however, is that he too, would be judged by the Elder Gods. The Elders have but two rules which they follow: to never allow a conqueror to invade an opposing realm without first securing ten victories in Mortal Kombat, and more importantly, no God shall ever intervene with the dealings of mortals. Rayden’s decisions led to many ripples in the fabric of the realms that cost many mortals their lives, which otherwise could have been spared. For this treachery, the Elders decided swiftly to undo any changes that Rayden had made to the universe by time warping to the precise moment before his imminent death. He was also stripped of his status as a god, and as further punishment, was given a human form to live out what few years he has left. But… Unbeknownst to even the Elder Gods, their own time warp was not without complications. When the warp completed, things were not as they once were. Warriors from the past still lived. Maniacal madmen were humble. In fact, things almost seemed… perfect. Realms once destroyed now flourished. The universe seemed at relative peace, with minimal war between realms. Certain civil wars still raged on, but they were of no importance in the grand scheme of things. There was, however, a different sound to the wind, a different smell in the air, a looming never ending feeling that something somewhere… something very evil was very much alive. It seems that the undoing of Rayden’s actions had much more terrible effects than that of his actions themselves. Shujinko, the young boy turned man trained by Master Bo’ Rai Cho was never even born. In fact, Bo’ Rai Cho himself does not exist. And the Dragon King, Onaga: not a glimpse of him in all of time. It was said, during the time of Onaga’s deception, that an evil force was controlling Onaga, although he did not know of it. It appears that this evil being has returned to finish what it could not through pawns such as Onaga. This evil being that even the Elder Gods themselves fear. This evil being… Is The One Being. Character Bios Baraka- Baraka is a militant mastermind. He has led his army of Tarkatans to many victories over the centuries. Baraka serves no one and will kill anyone who attempts conquest of his home world, Tarkata. Chameleon- Chameleon is a Saurian shapeshifter who can transform himself into any reptilian creature he so chooses. He resides in his homeland of Zaterra and serves as the military’s top spy and assassin. Cyrax- Cyrax was once human, before the Lin Kuei’s cyber initiative took place. The insane Grandmaster, Oniro, tried to use the nanotechnology of his newly built cyborgs to control them, and conquer Earthrealm. His plan failed, however, as the cyborgs retain their humanity and some of the other assassins escape. Ermac- Ermac is an entity unlike any other. Actually, Ermac IS every entity. Due to overpopulation of the Netherrealm, the Elders constructed him to be a vessel from the living world to the dead. However, Ermac has since grown consciousness and keeps the souls as his own. Fujin- Fujin is the God of Wind and the Protector of Earthrealm. The wind speaks to him, and he knows of the evil threat that is coming. He alone cannot stop The One Being… In fact, he fears, no amount of warriors can. Gorbak- Gorbak is the King of Kuatan, home to the Shokan. Gorbak is a ruthless tyrant who will stop at nothing to obtain all of the riches in the universe. He and the Draco Lineage of Shokan have already decimated the entire Centaurian race. Now they set their sights on the lower half: the Tigrars. Havik- Havik is the very essence of chaos. He embraces anything that resembles mayhem. To prove his worth, Havik single handedly destroyed Seido, the realm of order. He is a fierce warrior, and seems to be immortal: he has been sliced in two, decapitated, and dismembered, yet he lives on. Hydro- Hydro was the first of the Lin Kuei assassins to become a cyborg, and the results were staggering. Hydro flourished in every way, except for one: unlike the other cyborgs, Hydro is under complete control of Oniro, the crazed Grandmaster. He has mastery over all water particles, and can flash freeze any amount of water, anywhere, instantly. Jade- Jade is the best friend of Princess Kitana, and a loyal servant in the Edenian Resistance. She has a slight jealousy problem, however, as she is in love with the man Kitana is to wed. Jax- Jax is a soldier, plain and simple. You name it, he’s been there. Jax has held the highest possible rank in every branch of the United States military forces. He is currently in charge of a small black ops team investigating the whereabouts of an unknown man, reportedly setting fire to every city he come into contact with. Possible alias of the terrorist: Rayden. Jerrod- Jerrod is King of Edenia and rules alongside his wife and queen, Sindel. Although not much of a fighter, Jerrod is adept in archery and is a master of disguises. He is currently preparing for his daughter Kitana’s wedding ceremony, where she will join hands with royalty itself, a demi-god named Rain. Johnny Cage- John Carlton is a stand-up comedian turned badass. Johnny hit the scene at the age of 17 on several sitcoms and skit shows. By the age of 19, he was regularly performing stand-up specials for record audiences. However, his career soon grew stale, as he lost his compassion for comedy. After refusing to do a show, a reporter stopped him to ask why, and Johnny murdered him in a fit of rage. Now thought to be mentally ill, Cage travels dressed in his high school letterman jacket, bashing skulls. Kamidogu- Kamidogu… The name given to the One Being’s remains when the Elder Gods destroyed him so long ago. The One Being has returned for the final act: to unmake reality. Kano- Kano is the epitome of a criminal in the modern era. He has stolen so many rare items, it begs the question where he keeps it all. It turns out that Kano suffers from a brain tumor and in order to stay alive, he steals artifacts for King Gorbak and brings them to him in his palace in Outworld. In return, Gorbak has given Kano a neurological device that he must wear at all times to survive. Kenshi- Kenshi was blinded as a child, and as a result, he has learned the art of telekinesis through his discipline and training. He is a master swordsman, and searches the realms for worthy opponents to prove to himself that he is the greatest fighter in all of the universe. Kintaro- Kintaro was born into poverty, being that he is a Tigrar Shokan. Always looked down on by the richer Draco, Kintaro has always despised them. Now with King Gorbak targeting his race, Kintaro prepares his fellow Tigrar for a battle to the death. Kitana- Kitana is Princess of Edenia, and daughter of Jerrod and Sindel. She enjoys her peaceful life in Edenia amongst the wealthy, and practices her kata daily. She had always wanted to be a brave soldier like her friend, Jade, but her parents would not allow. She now prepares for her upcoming wedding with Rain, whom she consequently dislikes. Her father is forcing her to marry him so that their family may be “closer to the Gods.” Kung Lao- The Great Kung Lao is the reigning Mortal Kombat champion and hasn’t aged in over 500 years. He is considered the greatest warrior to have ever hailed from Earthrealm. He has defeated countless foes and has never lost a match. He fears that his biggest challenge lies ahead of him, though. Liu Kang- Liu Kang is a young Shaolin Monk who one day dreams of fighting in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He has idolized The Great Kung Lao since he was young, and has trained rigorously to face and defeat him. Liu’s aspirations have taken him so far, in fact, that he has acquired the ability to summon fire from his hands: a key tool he could use to defeat Kung Lao if need be. Mileena- Mileena was created by Shang Tsung to be Baraka’s wife, as Baraka thought of his fellow Tarkatan females to be too “ugly” for him. Long ago, Baraka and Tsung did battle, and the sorcerer was spared to construct Baraka’s dream mate. Nimbus Terrafaux- Nimbus is the undisputed heavyweight champion of the boxing world. He has traveled the world over fighting, and defeating opponents. He now seeks the one they call Kenshi to do battle. In his mind, defeating Kenshi would prove to the world that boxing is the number one fighting style in all of the world. Noob Saibot- Noob Saibot, formerly known as Bi-Han (codename: Sub-Zero) in life, is a wraith from the Netherrealm who can control shadows and darkness limitlessly. His ultimate goal: to destroy the Netherrealm entirely and free the hellish demons into the other realms where they may feed on the living. Noob also searches for his brother in life, Kuai Liang. He plans to brainwash him into serving him and doing his bidding. Oniro- Oniro is the corrupt Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, and the man behind the cybernetics. He is one of the few remaining full bred Cryomancers in all of the realms. He is extremely powerful, and plans to seek out each and every escaped member of the Lin Kuei and destroy them for their treachery. Quan Chi- Quan Chi was once a mindless Oni dwelling in the ninth plane of Hell. Over the millennia, he became more and more humanoid. Once able to think consciously, he immediately began to progress at an extreme rate. Quan Chi is possible the most highly intellectual being in the universe. He has taught himself the ancient black magic rituals of raising the dead, and is a master manipulator. Born in the Netherrealm, he seeks to eliminate Noob Saibot and build a paradise for his fellow demons. Rain- Rain is an Edenian Prince, an officer in the Edenian Resistance, as well as a demi-god. He is admired by the ruler of Edenia, King Jerrod. Rain seeks to marry Princess Kitana to get closer to Jerrod, in order to murder him and take him place on the throne. Rayden- Rayden awoke in a field somewhere in the United States. Not knowing anything about himself, nor his past, he travels east searching for answers. He comes across the city of Chicago, and feels a surge of energy rush through him. Unable to control this power, the electricity pumping through his veins shoots out of his fingertips and into anything electrical, bursting it into flames. Rayden flees the city as fast as possible, as he tries to control this strange energy. He continues his travels hoping someone will know who he is, and why this is happening to him. Reiko- Reiko is Shao Kahn’s first general and the leader of his Outworld armies. He does not ever speak, not even when spoken to. Kahn chooses to sit around in his castle, while Reiko goes on pointless missions to fend off local enemies. Reiko is no longer content with sitting around alongside Shao Kahn. He plans to poison the Emperor, and conquer the realms. Reptile- Reptile once served the queen of Zaterra, doing whatever she pleased. After her passing, Reptile took over as the leader of the Saurians. Peace and prosperity are what he strives for and he will do anything to ensure his races’ safety. Scorpion- Hanzo Hasashi (codename: Scorpion) is an elite member of the Shirai Ryu clan. He has been given the mission of hunting down and disposing of the creator of the Lin Kuei clan, Sub-Zero. Scorpion is extremely adept in swordsmanship, as well as being a master of the famous kunai. However, Scorpion does not know what is in store for him when he encounters the one they call Sub-Zero. Sektor- Sektor is the son of Oniro, and was the second Lin Kuei member to be turned into a cyborg. After his humanity restored, he vowed to help the renegade group of assassins in overthrowing his father. Sekot will murder him in cold blood for what he has done. Shang Tsung- Shang Tsung was the first Mortal Kombat Champion. However, after a few victories, he lost his title to the Great Kung Lao. A mysterious warrior known as Siang cursed Tsung thereafter, stating that, “you shall now forever feed on the souls of fallen opponents, or age until your demise.” At first, Tsung refused to believe it. Then, after defeating the next opponent he faced, he refused to steal his soul. Shang started aging remarkable fast, before the very eyes of the Shaolin Masters. Just before his death, he reached for the downed warrior and the soul shot through his arm and into his chest. Tsung was young once again. Shao Kahn- Shao Kahn is the Emperor of Outworld. Although his militia tell him that he should make a move for conquest of other realms before someone attempts to take theirs, Kahn refuses and preaches the importance of self preservation. He possesses all of the keys to be a tyrannical warlord, but tries his best not to give in to the urges of war. If Kahn does not act in some way soon, however, it is said that someone else may make a step for him… Shinnok- Shinnok is one of six Elder Gods who oversee all the events of the universe. He has received word from Fujin that an impending evil is lurking in the near future, and he is making plans to fend off the being. Shinnok has visions of a man named Rayden. Maybe he has answers regarding this evil Fujin speaks of. Siang- Siang is the fusion of two brothers, Sing and Sang. As individuals, they were strong, competitive warriors. But united, Siang has the power to move buildings with their strength. They also have the uncanny ability to cast spells. Sindel- Sindel is the Queen of Edenia. She rules a peaceful land with her king, Jerrod. Although part of royalty, Sindel was not born into it, and sometimes questions Jerrod’s judgment. She is most definitely not thrilled about him forcing their daughter Kitana to wed this demi-god Rain. She will do whatever it takes to see that it does not take place. Smoke- Smoke is literally made up of vapor and gas. His entire appearance is but an illusion and he can only be harmed by something he cannot see. He joined the Lin Kuei clan in search of a sense of family. Upon his arrival, Oniro had already begun the cyber initiative. Smoke stood ready to fight, but was pulled away by Tundra who advised him against the power of Oniro. The two have made a connection, and Smoke vows to aid Tundra in his battle of overthrowing the lunatic. Sonya- Sonya Blade is a marine in the United States military. She was top of her class before being shipped off to Saudi Arabia. She and her fellow marines were given orders to search and disable nuclear weapons, but she has since been removed from her squad and placed under command of Jackson Briggs. She will now join the search for the hostile Rayden. Sub-Zero- Sub-Zero is the father of Kuai Liang and Bi-Han, and is a full bred Cryomancer. His wife was human, which explains why Kuai is half human. Sub-Zero’s mastery over ice is only matched by Oniro. The two have been bitter rivals since Oniro defeated him to become Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei after a disagreement between inner factions. Under Sub-Zero, the clan worked as ninjas, silently killing wrongdoers. But Oniro bloodlust grew too large and he gathered a group to lash out against Sub-Zero. The two then fought, and Oniro was the victor. The remainder of the clan followed Oniro’s beliefs, believing him to be the better man. Tundra- Kuai Liang (codename: Tundra) is a top assassin for the Lin Kuei. After the actions of the Grandmaster, Tundra has since befriended Smoke and is gathering other assassins to help take down Oniro. Wynd- Wynd is another of the six Elder Gods overseeing the universe. She controls wind, much like Fujin, but serves as the universes “Mother Earth”. She keeps a perfect balance of positive and negative weather over the realms at all times. However, she has noticed a change in the tides that she did not contribute. She will hold a council with the remaining Elders to discuss the problem. DLKnightstick (talk) 01:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC)